Integrated circuits, sensors or micromechanical apparatuses are usually applied on a substrate or integrated into such a substrate. The substrates may be, for example, semiconductor substrates, ceramics, glass substrates or substrates made from other materials. In order to be able to externally connect integrated circuits, it may be useful for the substrates to be provided with electrically conductive feedthroughs from the substrate top side to the substrate underside.